Generally, vehicles include storage areas (e.g., trunks, truck beds, etc.) to store objects. In some instances, a driver and/or a passenger of the vehicle may have an object that is unable to fit within the storage area of the vehicle. In such instances, a trailer may be utilized to store and transport the object. Typically, the trailer that stores the object is connected to a rear of the vehicle to enable the vehicle to tow the trailer and the object stored within the trailer as the vehicle travels along a road.